


Treasure House of Femaleness

by pushkin666



Category: Original fic
Genre: Bad Sex, Crack, DELIBERATE BAD FIC AND NOT A GUIDE TO FISTING!!, Dom/sub, F/F, Fisting, Mary Sue, Sex Toys, carrier bags, glittery lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written as a bit of a dare back in 2009, and is a typical sex scene between Mary and Sue :)</p><p>It is deliberately cracky  femmeslash. Bad sex talk, glittery lube, fisting, d/s, Aldi carrier bags, penguin sex toys. </p><p>It is not to be taken seriously for one moment at all. </p><p>Thank you to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/"><b>MistressKat</b></a> for reading this, encouraging me to write more and not saying "god I'm traumatised," too often! And for being brave enough to offer to beta this, although wine was needed afterwards. *g*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure House of Femaleness

  


Mary closed the front door of the luxurious flat she shared with her lover. She threw her fake leopard skin coat over the back of the rose patterned chenille sofa and Mary wondered why Sue was not there to greet her at the door with a kiss, as was her wont. Standing tall in her five inch PVC heeled boots Mary listened.

Yes, there it was; the distinct sound of rustling. Mary grinned. Sue knew she'd had a bad day and accordingly she was reverting to the guaranteed way of relaxing Mary. Mary tottered out of the lounge and headed down the hallway to the bedroom. There, an amazing sight greeted her.”

 

The bed, normally a profusion of pink satin and lace, was now covered with open black bin bags and Aldi carrier bags. On top of the plastic with her back toward the door, on hands and knees, was her naked sub, Sue. Her flesh shone white in the bright light of the room and her thighs were quivering with anticipation.

"Ah my little Love-slut, you are a sight for sore eyes," Mary said approaching the bed slowly.

"Yes Mistress, the holder of my eternal bond, “Sue breathed heavily. "I have anticipated your needs as a dutiful sub should." She spread her legs wider, the plastic underneath her crackling enticingly.

Mary felt desire ooze through her like a delicious nectar, moistening her womanly core that was already throbbing with lust. She stepped closer to her wanton lover, running an appreciative hand over Sue's sweaty back, long fire-engine red acrylic nails scratching Sue's white skin and making her yowl like a dirty alley cat.

"Oh, please Mistress Mary, please. Use me for your pleasure; quench your depraved desires on my willing body!" Sue gripped the Aldi bags more tightly, holding on as she begged. "Fuck me raw, make my juices flow freely."

"Oh I will, my sweet." Mary purred, rolling up the sleeve of her figure hugging bodysuit. "I will make you ride my fist so hard you'll be able to feel it at the back of your throat, as well as not being able to sit down comfortably for at least a week."

"Yes, yes!" Sue cried. "Oh put it in me now!"

Mary smiled. She could tell from the way Sue's thighs glistened that her good little sub had readied herself for her Top; her Mistress, her Reason for Being!" From the thick smell in the room Sue had clearly oiled herself up, the smell of the coconut glitter lube mingling with the smell of Sue's own juices. Sue's clit shone and glittered and Mary swallowed in anticipation.

Pushing the sleeve of her jumpsuit up to her shoulder, Mary scratched her fingernails up Sue’s thighs leaving marks behind. It had taken a while for her to find somewhere that sold industrial glue, to keep her acrylic nails on safely. Sue still remembered the time when she’d lost a nail in side Sue when fisting her. It had been painful for her sub and mortifying for herself, and had taken use of the enema hose inside Sue’s vagina and vigorous sluicing to actually get it out. Not a memory she particularly wanted to keep and Sue had been very upset about the whole incident.

These though would adhere to her own nails no matter what she did. She’d spent a considerable amount of time testing them out before allowing herself to use them internally on Sue. She was, after all, a caring and thoughtful Mistress. Any hurt she inflicted on her sub should always be intended, never accidental”

“Who’s a good little slut?” she murmured.

Sue arched her back up toward Mary’s hand, mewling excitedly. Mary wrapped a hand in Sue’s long tawny mane, pulling her head back. She was glad to see that Sue was wearing the thick pink leather collar she’d bought to her to mark their six month anniversary as Mistress and Sub. Etched into the collar in gold writing were the words _Mary’s Slut_. And oh how true those words were. It was proven by the way that Sue was pushing back, begging out for attention.

“Good girl,” Mary said. She let go of Sue’s hair and picked up the tube of coconut glitter lube that was lying on the bed. “Soon,” she told her impatient sub. “Soon I’ll be stroking along the velvety sides of your love tunnel before filling you with my fist. Making you ride it with no thought but to please me. I want to watch my arm disappear into your wet softness until I’m all the way in and you can feel me in your throat. I want you to scream so loudly the whole building will hear you.”

“Please, please, please, Mistress of my Desires. Please use me as only you know how.” Sue’s voice cracked on the words and the smell in the room grew stronger as her love juices oozed out of her vagina at Mary’s words.

Mary opened up the tube of lube and squeezed a huge dollop onto her right hand. She smeared it over her hand until it was completely covered in the thick white glittery substance. She’d hunted high and low for pink glitter lube but had been unable to find any so they’d had to make do with white. It was a shame because pink was Sue’s favourite colour.

Mary wondered if she could use food colouring to colour the lube. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind; something to experiment with when she didn’t have a keen and eager slut waiting to be fucked.

Mary knelt down on the bed next to Sue and placed her left hand on the small of Sue’s back, reassuring the other woman. No matter how many times they’d done this, how flexible Sue’s muscles were at opening and closing, Mary still wanted her sub to be calm. At least she didn’t have to spend the time in getting Sue ready like she had when they first started this. Sue’s vagina was so flexible now due to the toys that Mary used upon her in addition to regular fisting, that very little prep time was needed. Still sometimes it was fun to take the time, to work Sue up until she was begging and writhing on the bed, pushing back into Mary.

The toy that Mary was particularly fond of was the penguin vibrator she’d found online. Unfortunately it was only 2.5 inches across at the widest so she’d commissioned a larger piece. The one she used on Sue was 4.5 inches across at the widest part.

[ ](http://s91.photobucket.com/albums/k316/pushkin666/Misc/?action=view&current=Penguin02.jpg)

 

Mary grinned. Penguin Nights were always fun. She’d made Sue watch David Attenborough nature programmes and practice until Sue would get the [penguin sounds](http://www.seaworld.org/animal-info/sound-library/index.htm) spot on. Mary was surprised her neighbours hadn’t accused her of bestiality before now.

 

Mary pushed three of her fingers inside Sue, loving the way Sue’s vagina lips caressed and kissed her fingers. The feel of them against her; wet, warm and soft. Sue cried out as Mary twisted the fingers inside her. Sue moaned more loudly and Mary smiled, turning her fingers clockwise and then, as Sue became used to them, anti-clockwise. She liked to keep the other woman on the edge, never really sure what Mary was going to do. Mary could feel Sue trembling around her fingers. It always thrilled her that she could bring Sue to such ecstasy. Sue continued to moan as Mary stretched her fingers out, widening the slick rippling passage of love.

Mary loved the feel; the way the soft molten-lava-hot vagina walls moved around her fingers, the way Sue whimpered and moaned, begging Mary to fuck her; to fist her long and hard like a bore hole taking a titanium steel drill.

Mary pulled her fingers out and then tucking her thumb in she pushed her four fingers in up to her knuckles. Sue cried out and Mary held her hand still inside the _Treasure House_ of Sue’s Femaleness, waiting until Sue had calmed.

Once Sue was quiet other than the tiny little sweet mews and cries coming from her, Mary began to slowly push her hand further into Sue’s vagina.

“My sweet,” Mary crooned. “My sweet little slut. What a hot little thing you are.” Once her hand was fully inside Sue’s velvety cavern of pleasure, she began to move it in and out, all the time relishing the sounds from Sue, the increasing heat of the inferno, the wet torrent of Sue’s love juices, the crinkling of the carrier bags as Sue gripped them in her hands.

“That’s it,” Mary said to her trembling love slave. “Feel it, feel me all the way inside you; touching you, owning you, my fingers running over your hot wet pink chamber. I want you to come my pet, my sweaty slave of multiple orgasms. Come for me now; go on. Scream. Let the neighbours know what we’re doing. Cry out your surrender. Come for me. Now!”

Sue began to clench around Mary’s hand, her moans getting louder and louder, until she sounded like a pair of pigs in heat, the plastic bags rustling under her. Then, as ordered, Sue came with a shrill scream.” Mary took a quick look over at the glasses beside the bed to ensure they hadn’t split again at the high pitchedness of the noise, the moans and orgasmic sounds from Sue.

Sue’s legs were trembling and it was clear she was barely holding herself up. Mary straightened up. Her hand slipped easily out, lubricated all the way by Sue’s love juices. Sue’s hole was gaping wide like a tunnel, wet and pink, the lips quivering. Mary carefully wiped her oozing hand over the plastic bags. The carrier bags glistened with moisture. The combined scent plastic, coconut lube and Sue’s love sap rose up and Mary breathed in the scent through her nose and mouth. She felt much more relaxed now and she pulled Sue toward her, holding her trembling sub tight against her.

Later, when Sue had calmed and they were back in the lounge, Mary sitting on their rose sofa and Sue kneeling of the floor next to her she would find another way to relax. She would spread her legs; push Sue’s head between them and produce her own soundtrack for the evening as she felt Sue’s long and agile tongue wriggling up inside her own treasure house and making her come.

Mary smiled and wrapped her arms tighter around her sub. Life was good here at Casa La Orgasm.


End file.
